Insanity Redone
by roariloveyoux
Summary: Sequel to Animal. Kat and Riddick are back. What if the prohecy didn't mean Riddick alone.
1. Chapter 1

I redid most of the chapters. So read through them before reading the last chapter.

* * *

><p>It had been five years since they had gotten off that planet. Five years since she had seen Jack or the holy man. Five years since he had abandoned her. Kat leaned back comfortably against the wall behind her as she listened to the commotion going on below her. They had come to finally collect her, it'd taken them long enough but she was curious as to why all of a sudden they wanted her.<p>

"I don't know about this one man. You know who she used to run with right?" A smirk rested on Kat's lips as the smell of the mans fear rose to greet her. These were new to the job, fresh from where ever mercs slithered from. Leaning forward, Kat jumped behind one of the men grabbing him around the throat.

"Who sent you?"

"W..we're not sure. The man just gave us a price and told us to come get you." Frowning towards the man that was staring between Kat and his partner with fear emanating from his body Kat growled softly. Without a second though she snapped the first mans head to the side causing a satisfying pop to fill the air before she let him drop to the ground dead.

"Tell me where the bounty came from and you might just survive to see another day."

"It was a holy man from Helion Prime. That's all I know. I swear!" Listening to the fluttering of his erratic heart, Kat concluded that he was telling the truth. Nodding her head roughly she indicated for him to run before she changed her mind.

"Imam." Kat uncovered the ship that she had hid in case she would ever have to leave her hiding place. She set the destination to Helion Prime and waited for cryo-sleep to kick in even though she knew it wouldn't. Cryo-sleep didn't work for people who succumbed to the animal side, people like Kat.

Leaning against the chair, Kat allowed her mind to wander. She thought about the turn her life had taken in the last five years, about why Imam had put a bounty on her head, and finally about him. Riddick. Closing her eyes Kat thought about the last time she'd seen him.

_Kat had awoken to something not feeling right. She sensed Riddick moving around downstairs and caught him trying to sneak out of the house. He didn't have to say a word, she already knew that he was going to leave. Without her._

"_Why?" A grunt was her only response causing Kat to growl. Lunging at him she pushed Riddick into the wall. He was letting her hit and scream at him and it was only making her angrier. _

"_After all we've been through, you're abandoning me? You nothing but a cowa-" Riddick cut her off by covering her mouth with his. Kat started to pull away from him but he spun her around and shoved her against the wall. Pinning her arms down so she couldn't hit him, Riddick nibbled on Kat's lower lip trying to get her to open her mouth. Another growl erupted from her throat but Kat could feel herself starting to give into him. Riddick smirked against her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he snaked his hands around her waist. Kat brought her hands to rest on his shoulders, but it was if her touch broke him from a spell. He pulled away from her quickly causing Kat to slip to the ground. Without another word Riddick was gone._

"_I hate you!"_

"_Kat? What's going?" The commotion had woken Jack up and she'd come to the top of the stairs followed by Imam._

"_He's gone Jack. Riddick isn't coming back." Kat stayed in her room all day and had disappeared into the shadows the next night. Just as Riddick had._

Kat sat on the couch waiting for the holy man to return home. It had been easy enough to sneak into the house when his wife and daughter had left. The only problem now was waiting patiently, which was a virtue she lacked. Closing her eyes Kat listened to the creaking of the house. She had hoped to find Jack still here but wasn't surprised to find she wasn't.

She heard the front door open and listened as the holy man's family returned. "Come Ziza. It is time for your bath." Laying still Kat heard them ascend the stairs to the second floor. Kat had no intentions of interacting with the two. Her visit was for Imam and Imam alone.

Again the door opened and Kat jumped to her feet. She spun around to face the front of the house with a scowl on her face. That smell felt too familiar, the smell of an animal mixed with the musk of a man. Those footsteps she knew too well; only one person walked like that.

**Riddick's POV**

It was understatement to say Riddick was pissed. He'd only told one person where he might go. He'd trusted one person and it had backfired on him. How could a holy man have the nerve to set a bounty on _his_ head? Riddick set his newly acquired ship to Helion Prime and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to bother with cryo-sleep, it wasn't going to work on him anyway. For just a moment Riddick let his mind wander to her; the one he'd left behind.

Riddick had left to protect them all, especially Kat. He wasn't sure what had scared him more, almost losing Kat to those creatures or the reason she'd almost died was because of him. She'd let herself fall in love with him and was willing to die for him. The night Riddick had decided to leave, he knew it was going to be hard. He'd tried to sneak away undetected. However as if on cue Kat caught him red-handed. Seeing her had made it harder to leave and he'd almost caved in. One last kiss he'd told himself, one last touch and he'd nearly lost himself. Her touch broke the spell, he'd ran as quickly as he could but Riddick still heard her heart wrenching scream.

"_I hate you!"_

He watched the holy man's house with curiosity. A woman and small child had walked through the front door moments ago, presumably his family. Riddick smell another person in the house. One unknown to the two. He rushed to the front door, trying not to alert anyone in the house. Riddick knew however that if what he smelt was her; she'd identify him long before he could say anything to her.

A slender figured bolted to her feet as Riddick walked through the front door. She'd sensed him quicker than he had anticipated. Just looking at her caused Riddick to nearly lose his composure. However one look at the scowl on Kat's face helped keep his walls up.

"Riddick."

"Hello Katherine."


	2. Chapter 2

I redid most of the chapters. So read through them before reading the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here Riddick?"<p>

"I could ask you the same thing." Rolling her eyes Kat stepped closer to the convict before her. She silently grabbed the dagger she left tucked under her shirt.

"A bounty from the holy man." Not waiting for him to speak, Kat lunched forward trying to dig the weapon deep inside of Riddick. However he had already anticipated the action and deflected her attack easily.

"Now now Kat. Is that any way to greet the man you love?"

"_Fuck you_" Pulling the knife from her hand, Riddick walked over to a water basin sitting in the corner of the room. He silently started shaving his long hair as Kat leaned against the wall silently fuming at him. The opening of the front door caught the attention of both convicts. Imam walked into the house silently, not noticing the two visitors in his living room. He'd started up the stairs when Riddick broke the silence.

"I told _one_ man where I might go. Trusted _one_ man. Did I make a mistake?" Imam glanced over to where Riddick was standing before his eyes landed on Kat.

"Why did you put a bounty on my head?"

"I had to bring you both here. I knew you'd come. I only did what I thought was right." Kat lunged forward catching the holy man around the neck. She slammed him into the wall with a loud thud.

"What _you_ thought was right? What the hell does that mean?" Riddick placed a hand on Kat's shoulder roughly pulling her away from Imam.

"You shouldn't attack a helpless man in front of his family." It was then that Kat felt the presence of Imam's family at the top of the stairs. She could feel the fear emanating from his wife but his daughter was full of curiosity.

"Are you the two that saved my father from those creatures?"

* * *

><p>Kat was leaning against the wall in one of the rooms upstairs. She listened to Imam talk about why there were bounties set on them. Monsters where coming. Necromonger were a race of people that moved from planet to planet converting and killing people. The only person that could stop them was a furyan. Riddick.<p>

"I still don't understand why this has anything to do with me. You've got Riddick. Why drag me from my hole?"

"The prophecy speaks of another sightless woman. One just as cunning as the one destined to defeat the darkness. He won't be able to do it alone." Riddick had moved to his feet by this point. Kat could feel him standing by the window, he was going to leave. Again.

"This is not my war."

"Will you abandon us just like you did _them_?" A knock on the door pulled the holy man out of the room. Kat already knew who he was referring to when he used the word _them_. For just a moment she let her mind wander to Jack. She had no idea where the girl had went but if Jack was anything like her, she would have departed not long after Kat and Riddick did. A few moments later a group of men came into the room. The formed a semi-circle around Riddick but none said a word.

"I want this bounty off of my head." The air suddenly changed and Kat could sense the addition of another person. A woman dressed in all white appeared next to Riddick.

"It was I who put the bounty on both of you. Riddick do you remember your home planet?" Before anyone could answer another knock filled the air. Imam's wife appeared in the doorway with a frantic look in her eyes.

"They are searching for a man who came to the planet earlier today." Imam and a few of the hooded men ran out of the room in hopes of stopping the soldiers. Kat snorted at the woman's comment, leave it to Riddick to get them caught. She could feel the glare emanating from the man across from her but she only ignored him.

The elemental disappeared through the window as Riddick put out all of the candles. A few moments later the soldiers came bursting through the door. Kat had already taken down three of them as Riddick took out the last few. One of the men slammed through the door and the soldiers still on the first floor fled. The hooded men bid farewell to Imam leaving them all alone once again.

"Where is Jack?"

"She left not long after Kat did. Jack depended on both of you and you abandoned her when she needed you most. I've heard bits about her, she signed up with some mercs, got sold into slavery. She killed a few people and is now in prison. I'm not sure where, but they say it's so hot you can't touch the surface."

Both convicts knew of the slam that Imam had described, Crematoria. The heat on the surface was so hot that if you were to get caught in the sunlight you would die. Once again Riddick had moved to stare at the night sky. During their encounter with the soldiers, several ships had started landing on the planet.

"We must get to the shelter." Imam grabbed his family and ran through the front door. Riddick followed close behind them dragging a reluctant Kat with him. After hearing that they were interested in Riddick saving them from the necromancer, Kat had wanted to leave the planet as soon as possible. Instead she was being dragged into the heart of a war she didn't want anything to do with.


	3. Chapter 3

I redid most of the chapters. So read through them before reading the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Kat tried pulling her arm from his grasp but Riddick refused to let go. Growling in his direction she kicked her leg forward catching him in the back of the knee. Riddick grunted as his knee buckled causing him to drop down to the ground. Taking advantage of the moment, Kat yanked free and started running down the alley.<p>

"_Katherine!_" Riddick slammed into Kat causing her to fall to the ground with a yelp. She tried jumping to her feet, but Riddick pinned her down with his body.

"Get off of me." Pushing with her hands Kat was able to flip herself onto her back. Riddick grabbed her arms to prevent her from lashing out with her nails.

"Not until you listen to me." Kat stopped struggling when she felt him lean into her neck. He breathed in deeply taking in her scent.

"You have nothing to say worth me listening to." Riddick growled in her ear before running his tongue up Kat's neck.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. I left to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me! From what Richard.. _you?_" Kat tried to ignore the growing pain in her arms as Riddick pushed her farther into the ground. He leaned into her ear again and hissed softly his reply.

"_Exactly._" This time Kat laughed loudly causing a growl to erupt from the convict above her.

"From you? What about you could possibly be dangerous Riddick? How many years did I follow you around, how many people did I help you kill, how many slams did we escape from? Now all of a sudden you're dangerous? _I know why you left_."

"Oh and why is that Kat?"

"Because I told you I love you and you got scared." Her comment caught him off guard and Riddick loosened his grip. Pushing against his chest Kat was able to pull herself from his grip. Without another word Riddick ran in the opposite direction leaving Kat growling at his retreating back.

Sensing that someone was behind her Kat turned to face the mysterious person. From the woman's smell she could tell that who ever it was, they weren't a threat. Cocking her head to the side Kat waited for the woman to speak.

"It is your destiny to be here."

"Don't speak your nonsense to me Elemental?" Kat felt the woman move to stand closer to her as if she were inspecting something on her face.

"How long have you been blind?"

"I don't see how that matters. I lost my sight when I was a child." Kat stepped away from the woman not liking the feeling she was getting as the elemental stared at her. She'd never liked it when people stared because they often did it because of her eyes.

"Have you ever wondered why it happened to you? The doctors couldn't figure out why you lost your eyesight could they? Riddick won't be able to defeat the Lord Marshal alone. It is in the prophecy that you will help him or he will fail."

Kat ran from the elemental. She ran until there was no where else to run. Leaning against a nearby wall she tried catching her breath as the woman's words ran through her head. Could she really be the one that was meant to fulfill this prophecy? Shaking her head in annoyance Kat started to gather her surroundings. Kat however wasn't quick enough and she grunted before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Groaning in pain Kat started to sit up but found herself tied to something. A growl erupted from her lips as she scanned the room. Finding that the room was empty Kat tried pulling herself from her binds. A few moments later she sensed the presence of another person entering the room.<p>

"Ah I see our guest has awoken from her slumber." She felt the man walk towards her slowly. Another growl left her mouth causing the stranger to laugh.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am the Lord Marshal Zhylaw. And what about you my dear, what is your name?"

"Well that's none of your fucking business." The Lord Marshal laughed again before pulling the binds from Kats arms and legs. Before she could do anything to defend herself he was already pulling her out of the room.

"If you won't tell me, the Quasi-Dead will." Kat stumbled as he pushed her into a small room. She could feel the evil emanating from within the walls. Voices filled the silence and Kat was forced to drop to her knees.

"_Katherine. Riddick. Convict. Sightless. Love. One of them. One of him. The Prophecy!_"

The force that was holding Kat to the ground suddenly lifted. Jumping to her feet she quickly backed away from the center of the room. She felt someone come into the room and spun around ready to attack. Lunging forward Kat caught the man off guard. Shoving him to the ground she bolted through the door only to be grabbed around the neck. The Lord Marshal slammed her into the wall.

"You know Riddick? Convert and I will let you live."

"You might as well kill me then." Kat tried struggling against his grasp but the man only tightened his grip around her neck.

"I can give you back what you lost." His words caused her to stop moving as confusion filtered through her expression for a few seconds. The Lord Marshal brought his hand to the side of Kats face and she gasped as things started to become fuzzy.

Kat blinked several times trying to process what had just happened. For most of her life she had, had to live with the fact that she was blind. In the matter of seconds this man had given her, her sight back. She looked around taking in everything before the world went dark again.

"What did you do to me?"

"I only showed you what your reward would be if you converted to the Necromonger way. You are a fighter Katherine, a killer. Imagine how heightened your abilities would be if you only converted and gained your sight back." The Lord Marshal released Kat so quickly that she stumbled forward. Catching herself she listened as he started walking away.

"But if you'd rather take death…"

"I'll do it." Kat followed him to the room where they converted people. She could feel others in the room. Another convert walked up to Kat and started tying her up to the machine that would turn her into one of them.

"You will feel pain but it is only a stepping stone to your power." After Kat was hooked to the machine she felt a sharp object pushing into her neck. The pain caused from the object started to increase and Kat found herself quickly losing consciousness.

After several hours Kat's eyes blinked open to a bright light. It took her a few moments to realized that she was _looking _around the room. Standing on her feet, Kat continued to soak in everything she saw fearing that her eyes would succumb to the darkness again. The Lord Marshal walked into the room pulling her attention to him.

"Welcome to your new world Katherine. I have a small mission for you. You will be traveling with Commander Vaako to the planet Crematoria to take care of a little problem of mine."


	4. Chapter 4

I redid most of the chapters. So read through them before reading the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Kat stared at her reflection in the mirror. As a child she'd remembered her eyes being blue but the eyes staring back at her were green. Perhaps they had changed when the Lord Marshal gave her sight back. Her hair had been too long for her liking and Kat had taken care of the problem quickly. Now instead of her waist length hair, she was sporting a short cut that stopped just below her chin. A knock on her door brought Kat's attention from the mirror.<p>

"What?" Vaako walked into the room with an expressionless look on his face.

"If you're done admiring yourself, we're ready to leave." Kat silently followed him out of her room. She took in everything as they walked through the building, the color of the walls all the way to the size of the army that the Necromongers had created.

"Our mission is to kill the Furyan. Is that understood?" Vaako's men nodded, many of them firing off "Yes sir." Kat remained silent as she strapped herself into her seat. Instantly the machine started flowing chemicals into their bodies that would cause cryo-sleep to kick in. Several minutes later Kat was the only one left awake as the ship took off.

Leaning her head back, Kat allowed herself to think. She felt this urgent need to do as the Lord Marshal bid but she only attributed that to whatever they filled their converts with to keep them loyal. What worried the most was would she be able to fulfill her mission and kill him? Kill Riddick. Her mind then filtered to the girl Riddick had gone to Crematoria for, Jack. Guilt momentarily filled her mind before it was replaced with anger at the girl for running away, for being weak just like she was. Kat finally settled on understanding why Jack had left. At one time in her life Kat would have done anything to be just like Riddick, she still would. Kat willed her mind to go empty, forced the animal within to sleep as for the first time in her life, she felt herself fall into cryo-sleep.

**Riddick's POV**

Riddick swore under his breath as he pushed the small group forward. If they were going to make it off this planet they needed to outrun the sun. He'd been successful in retrieving Jack or Kyra as she went by now but now his mind kept thinking of her. When Katherine had accused him of running because of her declaration of love, it had caught him off guard. She was right. Of course she was but that didn't mean he was going to admit it to her anytime soon.

"Riddick!" Stopping dead in his tracks, Riddick's eyes sought out the girl screaming his name. Kyra had some how managed to get herself stuck several feet below them as the sun was quickly eating the shade.

Growling with frustration he grabbed all of the available water they had and drenched his body with it. Trying his rope to a nearby rock Riddick took a running leap and flew through the air towards Kyra. In one swift motion, he grabbed her around the waist before swinging back to his spot in the shade. They quickly ducked behind the rock as the sun engulfed the side of the cliff killing one of the convicts unlucky enough to be out in the open.

"Move." It wasn't long until the remaining convicts found their way to the hanger that held their freedom. They however weren't alone. Another ship was sitting outside of the door, a Necromonger ship and soldiers were filtering out of the hatchway silently.

"Who are they Riddick?" Opening his mouth the answer, his voice caught in his throat. A woman had just walked out of the ship. A woman he knew all too well. It was her, _his _Katherine but at the same time it wasn't. Her hair was different, shorter and her eyes; the blue eyes he loved were gone. In their place sat pale green ones.

Abandoning his hiding spot, Riddick stepped into the opening quickly followed by the other convicts. A fight broke out but he wasn't concentrating on any of them. He was too busy staring at Kat, who much to his surprise, was staring right back.

**Kat's POV**

Even thought she didn't know what Riddick looked like, it didn't take her long to spot him among the group of convicts he was traveling with. His tall muscular body and shaved head were one of the many things Kat noticed about Riddick. She smirked at the surprised look he was unsuccessfully hiding in his eyes.

"Don't look so surprised Riddick."

"What did you do to yourself."

"I adapted to my environment. I _evolved_." Narrowing her eyes, Kat lunged forward pulling out her shiv. The movement caught the convict in front of her off guard momentarily. Her weapon cut across his arm causing Riddick to grunt as he ducked away from her

"I won't fight you Kat."

During their conversation, Vaako had started to sneak up behind the convict but Riddick wasn't stupid. Spinning around he lunged at the man, trying to grab his weapon from his hands. The struggle continued for several moments before Riddick was thrown to the ground. What happened next surprised everyone and halted the fight. A force strong enough to kill the Lord Marshal himself threw everyone to the ground. It had come from Riddick, who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Let's go. He's dead."

"Riddick!" For the first time since the encounter Kat noticed Kyra. Reaching out she grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her onto the ship.

"Let me go! How could you betray me? How could you betray _him!" _Spinning around Kat's hand connected with the side of Kyra's face causing the girl to fall into on of the seats behind her. Kat started tying her into the seat as she glared at her.

"It's not my fault he was weak. I moved on, chose the winning side. You would do well to follow my lead _Jack_." Straightening her back Kat stormed away from the girl.

"That's not my name anymore!"


	5. Chapter 5

I redid most of the chapters. So read through them before reading the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"I won't do it!" Kat growled in frustration. Running her hand through her hair, she watched the girl in front of her.<p>

"He'll kill you if you don't." Kyra lashed out at Kat with her fingernails. Leaning to the left Kat easily grabbed Kyra's arm. With a grunt she threw the girl to the ground. Twisting Kyra's arm behind her back, Kat leaned down.

"Is that what you want Jack? To die for nothing, just like Riddick."

"I told you that's not my name anymore!" Standing to her feet, Kat moved to look out the window. She listened as Kyra pulled herself from the ground. Without turning to face the other woman, Kat spoke again.

"What happened to you _Kyra_? What happened to the Jack we saved from that planet?"

"Jack died when you two left. You abandoned me Kat. You both did, all I ever wanted was to be just like you and Riddick." Kat laughed loudly as she spun around to look at Kyra with amusement in her eyes.

"You wanted to be like us Kyra? Like us! Ha. Don't be so naïve. You should have never looked up to us like that. What did you get, huh, a new name and a spot at Crematoria? _That's the life_."

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this Kat?" Leaning against the window sill Kat stared at her silently. After several silent minutes Kat sighed in defeat.

"I grew up. That's what happened to me Kyra. I got tired of waiting for Riddick to stop acting like an ass. "

"But I thought you loved him?" Kat shifted uncomfortably before dropping her gaze to the ground.

"I was naïve. I learned my lesson. You need to make a decision Kyra, will you be naïve and die just so you can be like him or are you going to thrive? Adapt to the changing times Kyra. You say you wanted to be like me, well this is what I've chosen. What do you choose?" A knock on door brought Kat's gaze to the person standing just inside of her room. Vaako leaned against the doorframe observing the two woman.

"The Lord Marshal is growing impatient. He wants to know what the girl has chosen." Looking away from him, Kat stared at Kyra with questioning eyes.

"Well Kyra?"

"Fine." Kyra shot Kat a glare as she followed Vaako from the room.

With a sigh Kat turned back to face the window. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the cold glass and let her mind wander. Regret slowly started to fill her before her loyalty to the Lord Marshal squashed it with pride for recruiting another. Her mind wandered to him, to the convict she helped kill. Another emotion began to flow through her but Kat couldn't quite pin-point it. With another sigh she turned around and almost screamed as she was thrown against the wall.

"You're losing your touch Kat. Didn't even sense me did you? Maybe eye-sight isn't all its cracked up to be is it."

"Riddick. You're supposed to be dead." A smirk jumped to his lips as he let out a deep laugh.

"You of all people should know it takes a lot more than that to kill me." Narrowing her eyes Kat moved to push past him but found herself pinned against the wall.

"Let me go Riddick." Pushing against his chest, Kat tried to squeeze out of his grasp. Her attempts only caused Riddick to put his body weight on her.

"What're you doing here anyway?"

"I came back for what's mine." Riddick leaned in breathing in the scent of her hair. Kat scoffed loudly as she tried to pull away from him.

"I'm not yours."

"Not like this you're not. I want the old Katherine back. My Katherine."

"I was never yo.." His lips crashed onto hers muffling the rest of her sentence.

A screech erupted from Kat's throat as she tried pushing him away from her but Riddick only pushed her harder against the wall. His hands wound their way to her hair and Kat quickly found herself falling into the kiss. She slowly brought her hands to rest on his shoulders afraid that the movement would scare him away again. However Riddick didn't seem to have any plans of stopping. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Riddick slipped his tongue into her mouth when she gasped.

Kat shivered as Riddick ran his hands down her side. He gripped her legs and pulled them around his waist. Turning her head to the side Kat sucked air into her lungs. Not missing a beat, Riddick trailed kisses down her neck. A soft moan escaped Kat's lips as he bit down on her shoulder.

Capturing her lips again, Riddick pulled away from the wall taking Kat with him. Kat dug her nails into his back as they both fell onto her bed. Riddick ran his hands under Kat's shirt and she shivered at the touch of his skin on hers. Sliding her fingers beneath his shirt, Kat started pulling it up. Pulling away quickly Riddick jumped to his feet breathing heavily. Kat sat up staring at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What're you doing?" Without answering her question Riddick stormed out of the room. Kat jumped off the bed and quickly ran after him.

"Riddick stop! Where are you going?"

"I told you. I'm getting what belongs to me."

"And what does the Lord Marshal have to do with that? Don't be stupid, join us Riddick." Spinning around Riddick glared at Kat.

"He has everything to do with it. He took the Kat I knew and I'm getting her back. You made a mistake picking his side Katherine." Before she could say anything Riddick disappeared into the crowd forming in the main hall. Growling softly Kat chased after him only to find that he was already confronting the Lord Marshal.


	6. Chapter 6

I redid most of the chapters. So read through them before reading this chapter. This is the last chapter. :) I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to all of you who have stayed with the story.

* * *

><p>Pushing herself to the front of the crowd Kat watched the fight break out. The Lord Marshal and Riddick circled around each other like dogs waiting to attack.<p>

"You are stronger than I originally thought. Enough to even elude my most cunning of lieutenants." The Lord Marshal's eyes shot to the balcony above where Lord Vaako was standing with his wife.

"I have no concern of the matters of you and your followers. I've come back for what is rightfully mine."

"Ahhh which woman have you come for Riddick. The blind girl you left behind or the criminal you helped escape?" With a wave of his hand, Kyra walked from the crowd to stand next to him.

"Jack?"

"Join us Riddick. The freedom is incredible. Adapt to the changing times." A growl escaped Riddick's throat.

"I see you're taking notes out of Kat's books." Lunging forward Riddick tried to dig his shiv into the Lord Marshals throat. He however was anticipating Riddick's movements and quickly moved behind the convict. Riddick grunted; falling forward he hit the ground with a hard thud.

Kat stepped forward as the ghost of a feeling flitted through her body. The emotion left her quickly and she stopped silently scolding herself. During her internal battle, Kyra had stepped back into the center of the room. This time she was carrying a weapon. Diving towards the Lord Marshal, she tried to kill him from behind. Grabbing her weapon, he threw Kyra across the room. Her body made contact with the pointed wall.

"Kyra!" Forgetting her composure, Kat ran forward. Catching Kyra before she hit the ground Kat knelt next to her.

"Fight for him Kat. You love him even if you deny it." The lights left Kyra's eyes. Her body fell limp.

"Goodbye Jack." Standing back to her feet Kat stormed back to the front of the room. Anger coursed through her body as she watched the battle continue.

Lord Vaako had joined the fighting. He was trying to kill the Lord Marshal and take what he felt was his rightful spot as the ruler of the Necromonger. Their policy was you keep what you kill. There was a clanging of metal where Vaako's weapon hit the ground. The Lord Marshal had transported himself to a different part of the circle just before being killed. To his surprise Kat was standing there with her dagger already out.

"Katherine don't do this!" The Lord Marshal stumbled backwards from the force of Kat digging her knife into his chest. He didn't have time to react to the convict sneaking up behind him. Riddick dug his dagger deep into the Lord Marshal's skull snapping the handle off. Falling to his knees the Lord Marshal fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Dame Vaako had turned back to see that her husband had not killed their ruler as they had planned. Instead Riddick stood over his body while the rest of the Necromonger fell to their knees in respect to their new Lord Marshal.

"You keep what you kill."

Glancing back at the man now occupying the throne, Kat drifted out of the ship. She didn't stop walking until she was far away from the Necromonger ships. Staring into the darkness Kat enjoyed the cool wind rustling against her skin.

"It's going to come back isn't it?" Turning towards the woman next to her, Kat stared at the Elemental with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes. When you helped Riddick kill the Lord Marshal, you broke the Necromonger spell. Your eyesight will leave you again."

"I think I'd much rather it be that way. Eyesight only brought me problems. Life was easier blind." The Elemental gradually drifted away and it wasn't long before the world around her started to get fuzzy.

"You have a good way of disappearing." Not turning to acknowledge the man standing next to her, Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

"I've gotten used to being alone. Missed that over the last few days."

"Look at me Katherine." Hesitating for a moment Kat slowly turned her head to reveal the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. Riddick softly placed his hands on Kat's face.

"There's my Kat." Kat scoffed at his remark.

"I'm not yours."

"Of course you are. You were mine the minute we met. You will always be mine." Opening her mouth, Kat prepared another snide remark. However Riddick cut her off by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"And I'm yours."


End file.
